Bermuda Triangle
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: The G-boys and Sailor Senshi are trapped in the Bermuda Triangle ride at SeaWorld, will they ever get out? *complete*
1. In the beginning

ChibiChaos: Hi Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS!?  
  
ChibiChaos: That's my name, don't wear it out  
  
Hiiro: How...when...why, are you here?  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's a nice hello, I'm here writing new stories, no da  
  
Hiiro: Oh, am I helping again?  
  
ChibiChaos: I guess  
  
Hiiro: WAHOOO!!! I can hide from Releena again!  
  
ChibiChaos: RIIIGGHHHHTTT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on peeps, you know the drill *pushes Hiiro to the front*  
  
Hiiro: *sigh* ChibiChaos does not own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so don't sue her because she's just poor, and so am I come to think of it, so don't sue me either.  
  
Insane Dwarf Lawyers: *slink away to the next author, grumbling*  
  
On With the Story  
  
The Sailor Senshi and G-boys just happened to be in Australia on a holiday, and they just happened to be in sea world, not to mention the fact that they just happened to go on the Bermuda triangle ride, when it caved in. (A/N: Oh come on people, you can't say you didn't see that one coming)  
  
Usagi: Um, I think we're trapped  
  
Rei: Gee, what ever gave you that idea?  
  
Usagi: The roof just caved in  
  
Rei: *smacks herself on the forehead*  
  
Duo: OMG! Are you the Sailor Senshi from that really cool show, Sailor Moon?  
  
Minkata: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Duo: That show rocks!  
  
Minkata (who shall be known here after as Mina-chan): Gee, thanks, you're nice  
  
Duo: Yeah, it's not every show where you get to watch a bunch of girls run around in short skirts  
  
Mina-chan: WHAT!? *slaps Duo on the cheek* (A/N: Bet you saw that one coming too)  
  
Duo: *sulks*  
  
Hiiro (Hiiro: WHAHOOO, I'm in this fanfiction): Everybody shut up while I think of a way out of this  
  
Duo: Not to mention kill a few people on the way  
  
Usagi: WHAT!? He kills people?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* It's a living  
  
Ami: We should start moving people  
  
Makato: Oh, are you afraid of the dark Ami?  
  
Ami: No, it' s just that I don't want to soak to death  
  
Mina-chan: Can you do that?  
  
Rei: Who cares, let's just get out of the water, for God's sake  
  
Everybody starts paddling to shore  
  
On the way to the shore  
  
Mamoru: Do you hear that?  
  
Rei: What?  
  
Makato: Hey I hear it now too  
  
Usagi: You're all crazy, where's the food?  
  
Duo: Did you say food?  
  
Wulfei: Oh great, now you've done it  
  
Usagi: Done what?  
  
Wulfei: You've said the magic word, FOOD!  
  
Usagi: I didn't know that was a magic word, I'll have to try it more often  
  
Wulfei: Oh great, what have I done?  
  
Duo: Did you say FOOD!?  
  
Usagi: Um, I guess so  
  
Duo: Really? Where is it ?  
  
Usagi: There is none  
  
Duo: you're mean, you tricked me into thinking there was food  
  
Usagi: I like food  
  
Duo: Really? Me too!  
  
Usagi: WOW! We have so much in common  
  
Mamouro: Now I defiantly heard something  
  
Rei: Like what?  
  
Unknown Voice: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mamouro: Yeah, that was it, how did you know?  
  
Rei: But I didn't say anything  
  
Unknown Voice: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mamouro: There it was again  
  
G-boys: *look very pale*  
  
Usagi: Do you know who it is?  
  
Hiiro: I can only pray it's not her  
  
Mina-chan: Her?  
  
Rei: Her?  
  
Makato: Her?  
  
Ami: Her?  
  
Usagi: Her?  
  
Mamouro: Is there an echo here?  
  
Everybody who is sane glares at him  
  
Unknown Being: *suddenly latches onto Hiiro* (Hiiro: Poor me)  
  
Hiiro; Get off me Releena  
  
Releena: I love you to Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: I don't love you  
  
Releena: *pretends to act shocked* Are you going to finally kill me Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: The thought did cross my mind oh, only a million times  
  
Releena: But you didn't, so you must love me  
  
Hiiro: No, there were just to many people, I could have hurt one of them  
  
Usagi: I thought hurting people was your job  
  
Hiiro: Yeah, but only the people I'm told to kill  
  
Usagi: OOOOHHHHHHH  
  
Releena: *coughs* excuse me but if you haven't noticed you are standing in the presence of royalty.  
  
Usagi: *looks around, then points at herself* You mean me?  
  
Releena: *glares at Usagi* No, me  
  
Usagi: Sorry, I don't know anyone called me  
  
Releena: *looks ready to kill Usagi*  
  
Hiiro: As much as I'd like to see Releena get her but kicked, we have to get to shore  
  
Releena: Will you carry me Hiiro? I don't want to get my feet wet  
  
Quatra: Your feet are already wet  
  
Releena: So?  
  
Trowa: That means he doesn't have to carry you  
  
Releena: *glares at Quatra and Trowa* Hiiro, I order you to kill them  
  
Hiiro: No way, they're my friends, or as close as I'm gonna get to having friends  
  
Releena: Kill me Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: With pleasure *takes out his gun and shoots her*  
  
Releena falls into the water and dies. (Hiiro and ChibiChaos: YES!! DIE RELEENA DIE!! MUHAHA!)  
  
Usagi: I thought you were afraid to get other people hurt  
  
Hiiro: *shrugs* I lied, no wait...she was annoying me to much  
  
Usagi: Oh  
  
Duo: Did somebody mention food?  
  
Everybody else: NO!  
  
Duo: Oh  
  
When they finally get to the shore  
  
Rei: AHHHH!! Robots! *jumps into Mamouro's arms*  
  
Mamouro: Hey, um Rei, err...everybody's staring, we should cool it until tonight  
  
Rei: Huh? *looks around and sees everybody staring at her* oh, um yeah. *jumps out of his arms*  
  
Usagi: *looks from one to the other* so now what?  
  
Hiiro: Now we wait  
  
Usagi: I guess I can live with that  
  
Duo: *sees a picnic basket* YAY! FOOOOOOOOOD!!!  
  
Usagi: Where did you get that Duo?  
  
At JellyStone Park  
  
Yogi Bear: Hey, who stole my picanic basket?  
  
Back at the Bermuda Triangle Ride  
  
Duo: Oh, no where special  
  
Haruka: Is he sane?  
  
Michelle (A/N: Gomen, I don't know how to spell her Japanese name) Are any of them sane?  
  
Haruka and Michelle: *look at each other* I doubt it  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that' s all for now minna-chan  
  
Hiiro: Hey ChibiChaos, there's some guy here who wants to talk to you  
  
ChibiChaos: What does he look like?  
  
Hiiro: Dark, scary, very scary, it' scary  
  
ChibiChaos: I didn't know you were afraid of the dark  
  
Duo: Hey, I'm watching that now, wanna watch it with me?  
  
Hiiro: Sure *walks into the t.v room to watch are you afraid of the dark*  
  
ChibiChaos: *opens the door* CHAOS!? *glomps onto his arm*  
  
Chaos: Er  
  
ChibiChaos: Come on in Chaos, we watching 'are you afraid of the dark' *drags him in*  
  
Chaos: Do I have a choice?  
  
ChibiChaos: No, bye bye minna-chan, until next time  
  
Hiiro: ChibiChaos wanted me to tell you to please Review her magnificent story, (not that it's magnificent of anything) and if you don't I have permission to kill you.  
  
ChibiChaos: *gasps* Hiiro, I did NOT give you permission to kill them...I only gave you permission to wound them badly, but not as badly as Mamo- baka. 


	2. Rei hates robots

ChibiChaos: Hi peeps  
  
Hiiro: Go away ChibiChaos, it's an 'are you afraid of the dark' marathon  
  
ChibiChaos: Fine, I'll just get someone else to help me host  
  
Hiiro: ...*jumps off the seat and glares at her before going to their hosting spot  
  
ChibiChaos: Whatever *shrugs and follows him*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I only write about them.  
  
Hiiro: Eh? That's it?  
  
ChibiChaos: Go back to your marathon Hiiro  
  
On With The Story  
  
Trista (Gomen, but I really only know two of the outer scout's japanese names): It's night time, we should set up camp for the night  
  
Rei: *wimpers* But the robots  
  
Mamouro: I'll protect you  
  
Rei: *giggles* K  
  
Usagi: Why do I get the feeling there's something going on between those two?  
  
Hiiro: Maybe cause they're always together  
  
Usagi: Well I guess it doesn't matter that much, I never really liked him  
  
Duo: You wanna go on a date with me?  
  
Minkata: I would  
  
Duo: Ok then  
  
Haruka: Good Night peeps  
  
Everybody else is already asleep  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Usagi: *waks up and doesn't see Mamouro* Hey where's Mamouro?  
  
Wulfei: *points near Rei* I don't think you should look onna  
  
Usagi: *glares at Wulfei* I DO have a name you know, it's Usagi  
  
Wulfei: *shrugs* whatever onna  
  
Usagi: *fumes silently as she goes over to Mamouro* MAMOURO!! What are you doing with Rei?!  
  
Rei: Get a life baka, we've been going out for six months  
  
Usagi: WHAT!? Take this! *pushes Rei into the robots arms*  
  
Rei: AHHHHHHHHH!! I HATE ROBOTS!!! *gets carried away by robots*  
  
Mamouro: NOOOOOOOO!!! *runs after them*  
  
Usagi: *cries* how could he do this to me?  
  
Mina-chan: Cheer up, there's plenty more ducks in the pond.  
  
Eveyone: O_O???  
  
Trista: She means plenty more fish in the sea.  
  
Everyone: Ooooohhhhhhh  
  
Duo: *grins* That's three down  
  
Mina-chan: But you wouldn't get rid of me would you?  
  
Duo: Nah, then I wouldn't have anyone to gloat over  
  
Mina-chan: *punches him on the shoulder* meanie  
  
Duo: No, she's the meanie *points at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: WHAT!?  
  
Triez: Hello  
  
Hotora: Who are you?  
  
Triez: I'm their enemy  
  
Hotora: Then you are my enemy!  
  
Triez: WHAT?! I TAKE IT BACK!!  
  
Hotora: Hmph *sulks*  
  
Later  
  
Trista and Hotora are polishing their staffs  
  
Trista: So, how are we going to get out of here?  
  
Hotora: Why would we want to?  
  
Trista: Yeah, I guess you're right, I want to see how many survive  
  
Hotora: NANI!?  
  
Trista: Nani?  
  
Hotora: Forget it  
  
Duo: I know, let's take a look around while we're here  
  
Makato: Why?  
  
Duo: Cause I'm curious  
  
Mina-chan: Sounds like fun, count me in  
  
Usagi: Oh fine, I'll go too, I'm bored  
  
Hiiro: I'll go with you to make sure you don't get into to much trouble  
  
Mina-chan: Uh huh, don't you trust us?  
  
Wulfei, Quatre and Trowa: We're going with you too!!  
  
Mini-chan: Me and my fat mouth  
  
Trista: Oh, we all might as well go  
  
Everyone: Fine  
  
Usagi: Actually, I think we should let them go alone  
  
Everyone: Why?  
  
Usagi: *smirks*  
  
Everyone: OOOOHHHHHH  
  
Mina-chan and Duo: *blush* It's not like that Usa-chan  
  
Usagi: Uh huh?  
  
Mina-chan and Duo: *run off to scout around*  
  
Quatre: So now what?  
  
Wulfei: We should wait  
  
Usagi: Yeah, we'll wait till they come back  
  
  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey, whatcha think minna-chan?  
  
Hiiro: I thought it sucked  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, but your thoughts don't count  
  
Hiiro: WHAT!?  
  
ChibiChaos: Um...  
  
Hiiro: *chases after ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: YAHHHHHHH!!! *runs away* Till next time minna-chan  
  
Chaos: Well, try and review and if you don't I'll come and possess you! MUHAHAHA!!! *cough cough* 


	3. Wulfei and the pokemon

ChibiChaos: *incredibly cheerfully* Hiya peeps  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS!? What are you doing writing at this hour? Don't you KNOW it's 4.30 in MORNING?!  
  
ChibiChaos: *giggles nervously* Um...well you see, funny story about that.....  
  
Hiiro: Actually I've decided I don't want to hear it *Yawns and goes back to bed*  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, I guess I should just get on with the story now, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish, oh how I wish that....I HAD A REALLY BIG BLOCK OF CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW!!! Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Hiiro: -.-ZzZzZz  
  
In the Morning  
  
Usagi: Right, so, Duo and Mina-chan still have to come back from scouting  
  
Makato: *muttering* and others things  
  
Quatre: *blushes deeply* OH MY POOR INOCENT MIND!!  
  
Wulfei: *Has a nose bleed* DO YOU MIND ONNA!!  
  
Makato: Oops  
  
Hiiro: ...hn  
  
Usagi: Is that all you say?  
  
Hiiro: ...hn  
  
Usagi: Well can you at least 'hn' in Morse code?  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Usagi: *sighs*  
  
Cleafairy: Cle, cleafairy *pats Usagi on the back*  
  
Usagi: AHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?  
  
Cleafairy: *looks offended* Cleafairy  
  
Trowa: I think it's a cleafairy  
  
Readers: O_O  
  
ChibiChaos: ^ ^;;;  
  
Hiiro: -.-ZzZzZzZz  
  
Usagi: What's a Cleafairy?  
  
Trowa: A pokemon  
  
Quatra: And you would know this how?  
  
Trowa: *blushes deeply* ...  
  
Wulfei: Have you been watching that WEAK show Barton?  
  
Trowa: It's not weak, I bet if you watched it, you'd like it  
  
Wulfei: *snorts*  
  
Trowa: *grabs Wulfei and plonks him in front of the tv where pokemon is on*  
  
Wulfei: I REFUSE TO WATCH THIS WEAK SHOW!!!  
  
An hour later  
  
Wulfei: *staring at the tv and says in a droning voice (you know like people when they're possessed)* Must watch pokemon, must watch pokemon, must watch pokemon. Etc...  
  
Haruka: Hey, what's up with him?  
  
Usagi: Trowa forced him to watch pokemon, now he wont budge from the tv  
  
Haruka: ...well that makes a lot of sense doesn't it  
  
ChibiChaos: *standing to the sidelines eating her big block of chocolate* You better believe it  
  
Duo and Mina-chan return, looking rather er...dazed and rumpled  
  
Haruka: I see you two had a good scouting time  
  
Duo and Mina-chan: *go into a liplock*  
  
Haruka: *smirks* Yep, defiantly had a good time.  
  
Hotora: Why do you think they had a good time while scouting? Isn't it boring?  
  
Haruka: *turns red and sputters something while trying to avoid Michelle's glare*  
  
Quatre: OH MY INOCENT EYES!!  
  
Duo: Put a sock in it Q-man, *pushes him into Ami*  
  
Quatre: Oh hello, I'm Quatre, who are you?  
  
Ami: I'm Ami  
  
Quatre: Would you like to play a game of chess?  
  
Ami: Sure *leaves with Quatre to play chess*  
  
(A/N: yeah, I know, Trowa is the chess player but still, IT'S MY FANFICTION SO MY RULES!!!)  
  
Wulfei: *now playing pokemon stadium 2* I choose Vulpex!! HA YOU THINK YOUR WEAK BLASTOICE WILL DEFEAT MY STRONG VULPEX, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Michelle: Technically, the blastoice has a much better chance of beating you then you beating it  
  
Wulfei: *loses the battle* LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE ONNA!! YOU MADE ME LOOSE THE BATTLE!!!  
  
Michelle: No I didn't, you would have lost anyway, and I have a name you know, it's MICHELLE!! Not ONNA.  
  
Wulfei: *sulks* Mean baka onna.  
  
Cleafairy: *pats Wulfei on the back sympathetically* cle, cleafairy, fairy.  
  
Wulfei: *sniffs* Thanks Cleafairy, I needed that.  
  
The tv suddenly starts shaking, everybody goes to look at it. Blastoice's hand comes out of the tv and grabs Wulfei, pulling him back in.  
  
Duo: BYE WU-MAN!!  
  
Wulfei: *from inside the tv* MAXWELL!! IT'S WULFEI!!!  
  
Duo: That's...*counts on fingers* 4 gone.  
  
Mina-chan: Why are you counting them down anyway?  
  
Duo: Cause it's fun  
  
Mina-chan: Oh  
  
Usagi: Well, that's today's victim gone, what now?  
  
Trista: We wait some more.  
  
Hiiro: Why?  
  
Haruka: Cause we're not getting a report from those two anytime soon. *points at Duo and Mina-chan who are again in a liplock*  
  
Hiiro:...hn  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's all mina-chan  
  
Hiiro: Ok ChibiChaos, I'm ready to do the story now  
  
ChibiChaos: But Hiiro...I've just finished this chapter  
  
Hiiro: *gasps* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: I'm tired, night Hiiro *skips off to bed*  
  
Hiiro: *sniffs* REVIEW, that's all I'm gonna say, just REVIEW, please excuse me, I'm not in the mood to talk. *sob*  
  
ChibiChas: -.-ZzZzZzZzZz 


	4. Triez mets the floor

ChibiChaos: Hey minna-chan  
  
Hiiro: *sulks*  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* Now what's wrong Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: You didn't leave me any chocolate  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro...it's chocolate, I'm addicted to chocolate, do you really think I would let you have some of my sacred sweets?  
  
Hiiro: *sniffs* Yes  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs* Fine *hands over some chocolate* Will that do?  
  
Hiiro: *smiles* For now  
  
Disclaimer: I won't say it, you can't make me  
  
Insane Dwarf Lawyers: *grin* Oh we have ways, if you don't talk, well make you host with Releena instead of Hiiro  
  
ChibiCHaos: *looks horrified* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Fine, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *struggles free* Suckers, I do own them, I do own them! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs down the street laughing madly with the insane dwarf lawyers following her*  
  
On With The Story  
  
Haruka: *coughs* Do you two mind? We'd like to get some sort of report over here  
  
Duo and Mina-chan: *grin sheepishly* All the exits are blocked, there's no way out; unless you try going out the top of the volcanoes.  
  
Triez: *smiles brightly* I'll do it  
  
Everyone: Nani?  
  
Treiz: I'll climb to the top of the volcanoes and get help and rescue you all. *adds in a whisper* And then you'll all be my slaves for eternity.  
  
Everyone: O_O ???  
  
Triez: *laughs nervously* I was only kidding.  
  
Everyone: *still look suspicious* Well, OK.  
  
Triez: *starts climbing up the volcanoes* I'm going to save the day, I'm going to save the day, etc....  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Triez gets stuck half way up.  
  
Triez: Uh...a little help here.  
  
Haruka: Let go, I'll catch you. *winks at the others*  
  
Triez: *smiles* Thanks Haruka, always knew I could count on you. *lets go of the wall*  
  
Haruka: *smirks and drops hands so Triez falls onto the ground with a splat*  
  
Michelle: Haruka! *looks at Triez* Did you have to do this where everyone can see it?  
  
Usagi: Is he?  
  
Trista: You better believe it girl.  
  
Usagi: Poor guy, he never had a chance. Well now that we've mourned his death, let's get on with our problem.  
  
Michelle: Shouldn't we give him a decent burial or something at least?  
  
Usagi: You wanna pick him up?  
  
Michelle: *looks at the squashed Triez* No, I guess not, but lets leave before he starts rotting.  
  
Everyone: Good idea.  
  
Ami: Hi everyone, we're back, what did we miss?  
  
Hotora: Haruka-papa made a man get squished.  
  
Quatra: By any chance was his name Treiz?  
  
Hotora: Yeah, we're leaving so we don't have to smell him when he rots.  
  
Michelle: *gasps* Hotora, language *glares at Haruka*  
  
Hotora: But I didn't say any bad words.  
  
Michelle: Well...well, uh, oh forget it. *sulks off*  
  
Everyone: O_o????  
  
(ChibiChaos: ^_^;;;; Hiiro: ^O^ chocolate!!!)  
  
Haruka: Wait Michelle, you might get lost.  
  
Usagi: So Hiiro, what are you going to do when we get out?  
  
Hiiro: Find some chocolate  
  
Usagi: Really? Can I go with you please, I love chocolate. *gives her best puppy eyes*  
  
Hiiro: Fine  
  
Usagi: YOSH!!! *hugs Hiiro, who has a tug on his lips*  
  
(ChibiCHaos: Ohhhh, Hiiro has a crush on someone *wink wink* Hiiro: Shut Up!)  
  
Hotora: We really aren't getting any where  
  
Trista: Yes, but it's amusing to watch them kill each other off  
  
Hotora: Point taken.  
  
Mina-chan: Sooooo, what are we gonna do now? We gave you a report.  
  
Haruka: Hmm, we could get someone to try climbing up the wall again, *looks at Makato*  
  
Makato: *blinks* No, I'm not that stupid and I definitely don't have a death wish.  
  
Haruka: Damn *punches her fist into her hand in frustration*  
  
Mina-chan: Come on everyone let's go for a walk, we might as well.  
  
Duo: Yeah, we can watch tv.  
  
Everyone: TV?  
  
Duo: Yeah, there's like this huge tv screen down there.  
  
Mina-chan: Yeah, this weird woman is talking on it, saying how she is an alien or something.  
  
Usagi: Like Anne and Allen?  
  
Mina-chan: No, not quite, she wasn't green.  
  
Duo: Who were Anne and Allen?  
  
Makato: Oh, these two aliens who came to steal peoples energy, Allen had a crush on Usagi.  
  
Hiiro: *looks jealous* humph  
  
Usagi: It was a one sided relationship.  
  
Mina-chan: Oh, I don't know, you looked like you liked the attention.  
  
Usagi: Huh? That was Makato.  
  
Mina-chan: Oh.  
  
Makato: *blushing lightly* Well, he finally realized he loved Anne anyway, so that's the end of that story.  
  
Hiiro: *looks a lot happier*  
  
Trista: LOOK, ALL WE CAN DO IS WAIT FOR THE WREAKING CREW TO ARRIVE TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!  
  
Everybody: *sits down and shuts up* (It's not good to make Trista angry)  
  
  
  
ChibiChaos: NO HIIRO!! IT'S MY CHOCOLATE!!! GIVE IT BACK!!! *chases after Hiiro*  
  
Hiiro: MUHAHAHA, first this chocolate. THEN, THE FACTORY!!!, MUHAHAHA!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: O_o;;; Riiiiiigggghhhhhtttttt.  
  
Hiiro: *still giggling madly, rushes out the door* Ja ne minna-chan, I'm on a sugar high, MUHAHAHA!!! 


	5. Makato survives

ChibiChaos: Hey peeps  
  
Hiiro: WHAAAAAAA!!! The mean police men took my chocolate away! They said I was a danger to it.  
  
ChibiChaos: *hits him on the head with her mallet* (THUMP!!) BAKA!!! You are a danger to chocolate all around the universe!!!  
  
Hiiro: *sniff* It's just so tempting.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well it's a good thing it's all gone from the office then, so you wont get tempted.  
  
Hiiro: *stares at the chocolate in the candy machine* Did you say something ChibiChaos?  
  
ChibiChaos: GET THAT CANDY MACHINE OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Worker men come and take it away with ChibiChaos holding onto a struggling Hiiro, cause he wants the chocolate.  
  
Disclaimer: *is seen stuffing her face with chocolate from her desk draw* Um...I don't want Hiiro to find it. *sighs* I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, now bug off and read the story so I can finish my chocolate.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Ami: Morning all  
  
Quatre: Is something the matter Ami? You're all cheerful.  
  
Ami: Nothing's wrong, I just found out how to get out of here, it came to me in a dream.  
  
Hotora: TELL US NOW!!!  
  
Ami: *looks sheepish* Well to tell you the truth, I forgot it.  
  
Everyone: O_O??? (A/N: I know, Ami forgetting something? Scary isn't it?)  
  
Hotora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Will I never get out of this hell house?  
  
Mina-chan: It's not a house.  
  
Hotora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's not even a house!!!  
  
Duo: It's more like a volcano, then anything.  
  
Trista: But it's not going to explode because it's just fake.  
  
Duo: Why'd you have ruin my fun? I was gonna trick them into doing what I told them to do, while threatening to throw them into the volcano.  
  
Everyone: *look angry* NANI!?  
  
Duo: Oops, did I say that out loud?  
  
Hotora: THROW HIM IN THE FAKE VOLCANO!!!!!  
  
Everybody: YEAH!!!!  
  
Duo: *backing away* Now now, take it easy, it was just a joke.  
  
Mina-chan: HEY THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TRYING TO ROAST, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!  
  
Duo: Yeah, leave him alone!  
  
Everyone: *grumbling back off and leave him alone*  
  
Mina-chan: There you Duo, you're safe now. *traps him in a bear hug*  
  
Duo: *starts choking* Mina...*cough* chan...need...air! *sputter*  
  
Mina-chan: Huh? *let's go of Duo*  
  
Duo: *gasping for air* Thanks Mina-chan  
  
Mina-chan: *looks puzzled* You're welcome, I guess.  
  
Duo: I mean it though, someone should try to climb up or down the volcano again.  
  
Makato: *sighs* Fine I'll do it.  
  
Michelle: Hey wait, I'll go with you  
  
Haruka: Is it safe?  
  
Michelle: *laughs* it's perfectly safe, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything.  
  
Makato starts climbing up the volcano and Michelle starts climbing up the other one.  
  
An hour later both are stuck about 3/4 of the way up  
  
Makato; HELP!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: HARUKA!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: I seem to remember trying to warn you  
  
Michelle: Ok so Makato was wrong, now help me, I'm slipping!!  
  
Makato: NANI!? You blame me for this? I didn't force you to come and try volcano climbing.  
  
Michelle: But....but, oh forget it. *lets go of the wall as she starts sulking *HARUKA!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Nani? *turns around in time to see Michelle go SPLAT on the ground, like Triez did* Michelle?  
  
Makato: *climbs down the wall* Well, I guess you won't be getting any more death glares from her.  
  
Haruka: Yeah, I guess you're right *turns and follows the others*  
  
Ami: I still can't remember what my dream was about.  
  
Usagi: Did it have any cute guys in it?  
  
Ami: *blushes* ...  
  
Usagi: *smirks* Oh I get it, it was Quatre wasn't it?  
  
Ami: *blushes deeper* D...don't know wha...what you're talking about Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Uh huh. *smiles knowingly*  
  
Ami: ...  
  
Hiiro: Hey Usa, if that Mamo-baka guy is out of your life, why don't you go out with me?  
  
Usagi: *thinks about it for two seconds* Sure!  
  
Hiiro: *smirks*  
  
Hotora: Why doesn't anyone ask me out?  
  
Trista: Cause they're to afraid of Haruka after the first meeting.  
  
Hotora: Oh  
  
Duo: Hey, I would love to ask you out but I already have a girl, why don't you try Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Hotora: ...  
  
Duo: *grins* See, you two are so alike.  
  
Hotora: *shrugs* You wanna go out?  
  
Trowa: Fine  
  
Hotora: McDonalds ok?  
  
Trowa: Yeah.  
  
Hotora: Great.  
  
Trista: And now we wait just a bit more.  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's the end of yet another chapter.  
  
Hiiro: ChibiChaos?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: Is that chocolate on your top?  
  
ChibiChaos: *tries to hide the chocolate smudge* NO!  
  
Hiiro: Tell me where the chocolate is or else.  
  
ChibiChaos: Whatcha ya gonna do? Kill me?  
  
Hiiro: *grabs water gun full of pink hair dye* No, but I can do this *chases after her with the water gun*  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DON'T MESS UP MY HAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: MUHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!! 


	6. Trista does the TimeWarp

Hiiro: *moan*  
  
ChibiChaos: What's wrong Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: I'm sick!  
  
ChibiChaos: *looks bewildered* With what?  
  
Hiiro: With the dreaded chocolate deprived disease.  
  
ChibiChaos: The what? Is there really such a disease that exists?  
  
Hiiro: Do I look well to you?  
  
ChibiChaos: Are you ever well? That's the problem.  
  
Hiiro: _* DO YOU MIND!!! I MIGHT BE DYING OVER HERE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, I hope it's that serious, then I wont have to listen to you moan about it.  
  
Hiiro: -_-*  
  
Disclaimer: I wont say it  
  
Insane dwarf lawyers: But you have to  
  
ChibiChaos: Nu uh, oh, look at that. *points behind them*  
  
Insane dwarf lawyers: *turn around* What?  
  
See a little bird with a note attached to it: THIS NOTE IS JUST TO SAY THAT I HAVE ESCAPED AND I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON...DAMN, I JUST SAID IT.  
  
On with the story  
  
Trista: Right, well, I gotta go and check on the gates of time, see ya. *disappears, then reappears in a puff of foul smelling smoke*  
  
Mina-chan: TRISTA!!! *cough, choke*  
  
Trista: Oops  
  
Makato: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Trista: Well, apparently I can't get back into the gates of time because of someone, not mentioning any names of course. *cough* ChibiChaos *cough*  
  
A blot of lighting strikes her down.  
  
Hiiro: Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Usagi: You guys, I think Trista's dead.  
  
Duo: WAHOOOO!!! That means today's victim has been destroyed.  
  
(ChibiChaos from the sidelines: HEY!!! That doesn't mean that I'll stop there!!)  
  
Duo: *whimper*  
  
Makato: Hey, I have an idea, why don't we just use our Sailor Senshi attacks to blow a hole in the wall.  
  
Everyone: O_O? why didn't we think of this before?  
  
Makato: *now in her Sailor form* Sparkling White Pressure !!! (A/N: I think that's her attack)  
  
And chucked the lighting at the wall, where it reflected back at Makato and zapped her.  
  
Usagi: MAKATO!!!  
  
Haruka: Um...now I see why we didn't do that before.  
  
Hotora: Haruka-papa, is she dead?  
  
Haruka: *nods slowly* Yep, she's with Michelle now.  
  
Hotora: Oh  
  
Duo: HA!!! Take that author, you didn't kill me!  
  
(ChibiChaos: No, I'm waiting for the perfect moment to humiliate and kill you *evil grin*)  
  
Duo: *whimper*  
  
Mina-chan: Don't threaten my boyfriend!  
  
(ChibiChaos: Hmph)  
  
Ami: Well, what are we going to do now?  
  
Quatre: We could go back to the tv.  
  
Trowa: YEAH!!! Then we could watch reruns of pokemon!  
  
Hotora: You like pokemon too?  
  
Trowa: Like it? It's my life!  
  
Hotora: At last, someone who understands me.  
  
Trowa: You like pokemon?  
  
Hotora: Have a look at my room and decide.  
  
Haruka: *turns red and starts sputtering* HOTORA, YOU ARE NOT IN ANYWAY HAVING A BOY IN YOUR ROOM, NO WAY!!!  
  
Hotora: *puts on puppy face* But...but.  
  
Haruka: No buts about it, if you have to show him your room, take a photo of it and mail it to him.  
  
Hotora: *turns red*  
  
Trowa: *turns red*  
  
Minako (ChibiChaos: OMG peeps, I am soooooo sorry for spelling her name wrong and everything, I am soooo embarrassed.): Well, we'd better get to this tv.  
  
Duo: Yeah, I think baywatch is on now.  
  
Mina-chan (ChibiChaos: Oops, forgot I called her Mina-chan): Yeah, let's go watch baywatch, it's totally cool.  
  
Trowa and Hotora: NO, WE'RE GONNA WATCH POKEMON!!!  
  
Duo and Mina-chan: NO, BAYWATCH!!!  
  
Trowa and Hotora: POKEMON!!!  
  
Duo and Mina-chan: BAYWATCH!!!  
  
Trowa and Hotora: POKEMON!!!  
  
Duo and Mina-chan: BAYWATCH!!!  
  
Crack of thunder and lighting strikes the ground in front of them.  
  
ChibiChaos, with her voice maximized X100: YOU'R WATCHING BAMBI!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT!? O_O???  
  
ChibiChaos: You heard me, you're all watching Bambi.  
  
Everyone: Oookkkaaaayyyyy *turn around and start walking the other way*  
  
Hotora: You know what?  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Hotora: I would have liked to see Bambi.  
  
Everyone: *groan*  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Are you feeling better yet Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: No, I'm not  
  
ChibiChaos: Too bad, whose gonna help me host now.  
  
Hiiro: *jumps up* It's a miracle, I'm cured.  
  
ChibiChaos: Right, so now for the happy test. Look at the bottom of the fanfiction page (good) now, click the little box that says 'click to submit review ' now, fill in the nice little box that appears with a nice message about my story. Very Good, you have now completed the happy test.  
  
Hiiro: How does that make them happy?  
  
ChibiChaos: Make them happy? Pfh, what are you talking about? The test was to make ME happy.  
  
Hiiro: ...hn  
  
ChibiChaos: Bye the way, thanks sooooooo much for all your lovely reviews, I love you guys ^_^ 


	7. Mamo-baka returns

ChibiChaos: RUN HIIRO, RUN!!!  
  
Hiiro: I'm running, I'm running.  
  
ChibiChaos: Quickly, she's gaining on us!  
  
Hiiro: *tosses a grenade behind him* Damn, I missed, does she have a forcefeild around herself or something?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, I think she does, I heard she threatened to give Doctor J a peace lecture if he didn't give it to her.  
  
Hiiro: OH GOD, run faster.  
  
ChibiChaos: By the way, thanks so much Saiyan Warrior Princess for telling me the spelling for half the characters names, that means a lot. And a big thanks to Midnight of Shadows cause I just wanna thank you. And thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Neways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, don't have time to put one here, too busy running away from Releena the Peaceful, oh the insanity of it all!!!  
  
On With The Story  
  
Hotaru: Well, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Duo: We could always roast marshmallows.  
  
Mina-chan: We could?  
  
Duo: Yeah *magically produces marshmallow bag from thin air*  
  
Usagi: What are we going to roast them over?  
  
Hiiro: And how are we going to hold them over the fire?  
  
Duo: Fire?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, you know, the thing you use to roast the marshmallows?  
  
Duo: OH, that fire!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, that fire.  
  
Duo: Well, we could always use one of them *points at the dead bodies that litter the hallway*  
  
Usagi: *looks slightly green* No Duo, that's not an option.  
  
Duo: Oh, so what do we do?  
  
Hotaru: We could go back to the tv  
  
Mina-chan: And watch Bambi?  
  
Hotaru: I like Bambi.  
  
Trowa: Not as much as pokemon.  
  
Hotaru: No, not as much as pokemon, but I still like it.  
  
Usagi: Um...where are Ami and Quatre?  
  
Hiiro: Oh they left chapters ago.  
  
Usagi: How? I don't remember seeing them die.  
  
Hiiro: No, they left through the emergency exit, decided we were to childish to put up with.  
  
Usagi: Oh.  
  
Mina-chan: Why the hell did ChibiChaos want us to watch Bambi anyway?  
  
(ChibiChaos: Cause it's sad and I want to see if I can make Hiiro cry.)  
  
Hiiro: HEY!!  
  
Rei is suddenly rushed past, still in the arms of the robots.  
  
Rei: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Mina-chan: Should we?  
  
Usagi: Nah.  
  
Mamouro suddenly rushes past, still in pursuit of the robots.  
  
Mamouro: REEEEIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Usagi: *sticks out her foot so Mamouro trips into the water*  
  
Mamouro: HELP!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!  
  
Mina-chan: Do you think we should tell him it's only ankle deep?  
  
Hotaru: And ruin Usa's fun?  
  
Mina-chan: *nods* I guess you're right, that wouldn't be fair on Usa-chan.  
  
Mamouro: Someone help meeeeee!!!  
  
Usagi: Gomen Nasi, Mamo-baka, but I'm afraid that's impossible. None of us can swim either.  
  
Everybody: *nod their heads*  
  
Mamouro: But...but...I love you Usako.  
  
Hiiro: *scowls* Too bad, she's MY girlfriend now.  
  
Mina-chan: Anyway, that has to be the most pathetic excuse for a story if I ever heard one, honestly, can't you even come up with a decent excuse and/ or story to get us to help you?  
  
Mamouro: Give me a sec *starts to think real hard (ChibiChaos: I bet that's difficult due to the fact that he doesn't have a brain in his head.)* No, sorry, can't think of anything.  
  
Haruka: *has a twitch in her left eye* Well, I guess we'll just have to leave you. *walks stiffly off*  
  
Duo: Why is she walking so stiffly?  
  
Hotaru: To stop herself from killing Mamo-baka right now.  
  
Hiiro: Why doesn't she?  
  
Mina-chan: That's for Usa-chan to take great delight in.  
  
Usagi: Hey, guys, I need some help in killing Mamo-baka. *starts pounding him on the head*  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Later  
  
Mina-chan: God *bang* Damn *crash* it, why wont *clang* you stay. *swear* DEAD!!!  
  
Mamouro: *looks dizzy from various beatings to the head*  
  
Hotaru: &@!#$% $%^^&&*(%$#!  
  
Haruka: *gasps* HOTARU!! Language!  
  
Hotaru: *points at Mamouro* It's his fault, he won't die.  
  
Haruka: WHAT!? I'LL TEACH YOU TO TEACH HOTARU TO SWEAR LIKE THAT!!! *starts pummeling Mamouro*  
  
Duo: Remind me to never get on her bad side.  
  
Usagi, Mina-chan, Hotaru and Hiiro are watching the fight with popcorn.  
  
Mina-chan: I'm sorry Duo, did you say something?  
  
Duo: Yeah, save some of that popcorn for me!!  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *gasping for air* I think we're safe here  
  
Hiiro: ChibiChaos, you do realize that this is the janitor's closet don't you?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah so?  
  
Hiiro: Well, what if someone finds us? They'll think that we're...  
  
ChibiChaos: *looks shocked* I never thought of that, quick, let's get out of here.  
  
ChibiChaos and Hiiro run out of the janitor's closet.  
  
ChibiChaos: By the way, Hiiro and Usagi for ever!!!  
  
Hiiro: YAY!!! I LOVE THE BUNNY OF THE MOON!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Review, review for more chapters, I want a least 10 reviews before I even consider writing the next chapter!!! HIRRO, GET AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE!!! 


	8. The continued bashings of Mamo-baka (or ...

ChibiChaos: Hi peeps, Hiiro and I are on vacation in Queensland. ^_^  
  
Hiiro: -_-;;  
  
ChibiChaos: We're in MovieWorld at the moment, on the Lethal Weapon ride.  
  
Hiiro: *groan* I don't feel so good.  
  
ChibiChaos: It's your own fault you wouldn't wear the seatbelt, I seem to remember trying to warn you.  
  
Hiiro: Next time, can we go risk our lives by blowing up an OZ base? It's seems a lot safer then this ride.  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, this is ChibiChaos and Hiiro. We're sorry to say we're not in at the moment and can't do the disclaimer, but we're sure you understand.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Usagi: WOW, they've been at it for over an hour.  
  
Hotaru: This is getting repetitive.  
  
Mina-chan: GO HARUKA!!!  
  
Duo: I'd love to see Wu-man's face if he could see this.  
  
Hiiro: *smirks*  
  
Trowa: Hotaru, would you like a game of chess?  
  
Hotaru: Sure  
  
Mina-chan: Remind me again why we got those two together?  
  
Duo: We didn't, they just………bumped into each other.  
  
Mina-chan: WHAT!? A COUPLE GOT TOGETHER AND I, SAILOR VENUS, GODDESS OF LOVE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?!  
  
Duo: Well, yeah, I guess you could say that.  
  
Mina-chan: *bursts into tears* But I'm the goddess of LOVE!!! I'm supposed to get people together, it's my job!  
  
Duo: Well………well, didn't you get us two together?  
  
Mina-chan: *stops crying* Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
  
Duo: *falls over anime style* How can you forget about us?  
  
Mina-chan: *smiles* It's a gift!  
  
Duo: *mutters something under his breath*  
  
Mina-chan: Well, I did get Hiiro and Usa-chan together at least.  
  
Duo: Nooooo, I think it was Mamouro who got those two together.  
  
Mina-chan: WHAT?! THAT BAKA IS STEALING MY JOB NOW!?  
  
Duo: *chuckles nervously* Apparently.  
  
Mina-chan: Not happy. *storms over to where Haruka and Mamouro are fighting*  
  
Haruka: Mina-chan, what brings you here?  
  
Mamouro: I bet she's come to save me, I always loved you Mina-chan, you know that don't you?  
  
Mina-chan: *has an insane look in her eye* MUST KILL, MAMO-BAKA, MUST KILL, MAMO-BAKA!!!  
  
Haruka: Ah, Mina-chan, are you feeling alright?  
  
Mina-chan: Mamo-baka steal my job!!  
  
Mamoru: Er………don't know what you're talking about Mina-chan.  
  
Mina-chan: *has a twitch in her eye now* Baka stole my job of putting people together.  
  
Haruka: *gasps* SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!  
  
Hiiro: DUCK!!!  
  
Duo: *looks around* Where?  
  
Hiiro: HIT THE DIRT!!!  
  
Duo: *looks confused* Why would I want to hit dirt?  
  
Hiiro: GET DOWN!!!  
  
Duo: *now looks really confused* Hiiro, why are you shouting out dance slogans?  
  
Mina-chan: *explodes from anger*  
  
Duo: *gets caught in the blast*  
  
Hiiro and Usagi look around.  
  
Hiiro: Well, I did try to warn him.  
  
Usagi: Why was Mina-chan so upset any way?  
  
Haruka: Cause Mamo-baka stole her role as a matchmaker.  
  
Usagi: WHAT!? YOU BAKA!! *thumps Mamoru*  
  
Mamoru: I love you too.  
  
Hiiro: He's almost as bad a Releena.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Yeah, unfortunately, unlike Releena, he wont die.  
  
Hiiro: I pity you.  
  
Usagi: I wish there was someway, I could kill him once and for all.  
  
A bright light shines and a HUGE mallet floats down from………where ever Chibichaos is.  
  
Usagi looked at the mallet and grinned wickedly.  
  
Usagi: Oh Mamoru, I have a surprise for you.  
  
Mamoru: *brightens* A kiss for you love?  
  
Usagi: Er………something like it, close your eyes and count to ten, cause you're gonna a get a big surprise.  
  
Maoru: *being the sucker he is, closed his eyes* 1………2………3………4………5, er………what comes after 5?  
  
Haruka: *starts smacking her head on the wall* Stupid *bang* baka *bang*  
  
Usagi: *smirks and thumps the mallet onto Mamoru's head.*  
  
Mamoru: *gets knocked out*  
  
Usagi: *kisses the mallet* I love this mallet.  
  
Hiiro: I thought you loved me.  
  
Usagi: I do, but I love this mallet for knocking out Mamo-baka.  
  
Hiiro: Oh.  
  
Haruka: LET'S GRILL HIM!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O???  
  
Haruka: Er………I guess we can do that later.  
  
Trista: *appears out of thin air* Hello  
  
Usagi: TRISTA!?  
  
Trista: Why are you all so surprised? I mean I am the keeper of the time gates, I'm immortal, I don't die.  
  
Haruka: Oh joy, she's back *sigh* well, it's nice to have someone my age to talk to at least.  
  
Usagi: Stuff that, how are we going to kill him? *points at Mamo-baka*  
  
Hiiro: Er………I could kill him.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* My hero!!!  
  
Hiiro: *takes the unconcious Mamo-baka out of the area for a er………talk*  
  
Usagi: *sigh* Isn't he wonderful?  
  
Haruka and Trista: Er………yeah, if you say so.  
  
FIN  
  
Hiiro: You're endings suck.  
  
ChibiChaos: SHUT UP HIIRO OR I'LL PUSH YOU OFF THE FERRIS WHEEL!!!  
  
Hiiro: you wouldn't dare  
  
ChibiChaos: You willing to bet on that?  
  
Hiiro: No, but Wulfei is *points at Wulfei*  
  
ChibiChaos: Right then, take this. *pushes Wulfei off the Ferris wheel*  
  
Wulfei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Chibichaos: Bye bye Wulfei!!, until next time minna-chan. Oh and I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. ^_^ Thanks again for all your reviews. 


	9. Emergency exit's gone bye bye

ChibiChaos: Hey peeps, I have an important message today. Unfortunate loyal fans, Hiiro was a baka and ate a whole lot of chocolate, so now he's down at the GYM trying to burn off all the extra calories he got. On a brighter note, Chaos is co-hosting with me today.  
  
Chaos: I am?  
  
ChibiChaos: You are.  
  
Chaos: When did I sign up for this?  
  
ChibiChaos: Er………well you didn't really, you were just the nearest person when the fans arrived.  
  
Chaos: *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: If any of you readers think that I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, you seriously need a psychiatrist.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Hiiro had just returned without Mamo-baka. (God only knows what he did to him, and I don't think WE want to know.)  
  
Usagi: I'm bored.  
  
Hotaru: I'm border.  
  
Usagi: Are not.  
  
Hotaru: Am too.  
  
Usagi: Are not!  
  
Hotaru: Am too!  
  
Hiiro: SHUT UP ALREADY, YOUR BOTH BORED OK!?  
  
Usagi and Hotaru: *look nervous* Ok  
  
Trowa: We could go searching for the emergency exit.  
  
Trista: What emergency exit?  
  
Trowa: The one we passed ages ago.  
  
Haruka: When were you going to inform us of this?  
  
Trowa: Oh, eventually.  
  
Hiiro: Why didn't you tell us when we were closer to it?  
  
Trowa: I was to busy watching everybody kill each other.  
  
Hotaru: You do realize that you could have stopped it don't you?  
  
Trowa: Could I have?  
  
Trista: YES!!  
  
Trowa: Oh, oh well.  
  
Hotaru: Well, I guess Aries will be happy.  
  
Hiiro: Why?  
  
Usagi: Cause he's got lots of souls during the past week.  
  
Trowa: From where?  
  
Trista: Here, you baka.  
  
Trowa: When?  
  
Usagi: When all the others died.  
  
Haruka: Come on people, we have an emergency exit to find, move it!!  
  
The group trudged towards the place that Trowa was pointing them to.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Hotaru: Well, where is this emergency exit?  
  
Trowa: It should be here, I saw it.  
  
Hiiro: Maybe you saw it somewhere else.  
  
Trowa: No, I saw it right here.  
  
Usagi: Well it couldn't just walk away could it?  
  
Hiiro: No Usagi, it couldn't have.  
  
Haruka: Are you saying we walked down here for nothing?  
  
Trista: I guess we did.  
  
Haruka: *glares at Trowa* I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Trowa: *gulp* *starts running*  
  
Haruka: GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!  
  
Hiiro: Can someone remind me why we came here?  
  
Usagi: We hadn't met then so………no.  
  
Hotaru: Trowa could probably tell you………once Haruka-papa stops chasing him that is.  
  
Haruka: *pauses from chasing Trowa* What ever happened to Quatre and Ami anyway?  
  
Hiiro: They left after deciding we were too childish.  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* Figures.  
  
Just then the er……… hang on, I'll get it, the WALLS!!! Started moving towards them.  
  
Usagi: Well this is original isn't it?  
  
Hiiro: I don't remember that being part of the ride.  
  
Hotaru: If you hadn't noticed, this isn't really a ride any more.  
  
Trista: Somehow I was expecting more.  
  
Haruka: Who in their right mind made the walls cave in?  
  
Trowa: I think you have ChibiChaos to thank for that.  
  
(ChibiChaos: *gives Trowa the EVIL EYE!!!*)  
  
Just then a loud maniacally laughter was hear from all around them.  
  
Unknown Voice: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, mumble, curse, cough* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Usagi: Uh, you ok over there? You sound like you need some soothers or something.  
  
Unknown Voice: I DO NOT NEED NOR WANT YOU PITY!!! HOWEVER I could go for some soothers.  
  
Usagi: *checks her pockets* Sorry, I'm all out.  
  
Unknown Voice: Ohhhhh, now I'll have to go to the store to get some, how bothersome.  
  
Haruka: Aren't you supposed to be terrorizing us or something?  
  
Unknown Voice: *clears voice* Er………yeah, I'll get around to that.  
  
Hotaru: Well, during the time that you're not, we'll just leave.  
  
Unknown Voice: Sorry, but that can't be permitted.  
  
Usagi: Eh?  
  
Haruka: I think he means that he's not going to let us go.  
  
Usagi: Oh no, how am I gonna get my chocolate then?  
  
Unknown Voice: Did you say CHOCOLATE?  
  
Usagi: Er………yeah.  
  
Unknown Voice: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Usagi: That's………nice.  
  
Unknown Voice (can anyone guess who it is yet?): I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Usagi: I thought you wanted a soother.  
  
Unknown Voice: *cough* I do, I just want chocolate more.  
  
Hotaru: How does that help us?  
  
Unknown Voice: It doesn't, welcome ladies and gentlemen, welcome………to the end………  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ooooo, cliffy, I've never done a cliffy before, I'm sooooo exited.  
  
Chaos: That's nice, can I go back to terrorizing people yet?  
  
ChibiChaos: Not until Hiiro gets back.  
  
Hiiro: Hi, I'm back.  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIRO YOU BAKA, IS THAT CHOCOLATE I SEE???  
  
Hiiro: *quickly hides the chocolate* Err, no  
  
ChibiChaos: *death glares him* Hm, well, so long minna-chan, until my next chapter.  
  
Chaos: WAHOOOO, now that Hiiro's back I can go back to terrorizing people, YAY *skips out the door*  
  
ChibiChaos: O_O??? Well, that was weird. Any way minna-chan, I want 5 reviews for my next chapter OR YOUR NOT GETTING IT!!! AND I CAN BE A PATIENT PERSON YOU KNOW!!! BTW, here's a little contest for you, if you can guess who the unknown voice is (or you can just choose who it is) doesn't bother me, cause I don't know who it is, and I'm writing the story. Ja ne 


	10. unknown voice is revealed

ChibiChaos: WHAAAAAAAA!!! =(  
  
Hiiro: Now what?  
  
ChibiChaos: It's the finale chapter of the story, again!!!  
  
Hiiro: Now I have no where to hide, HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Huh? What are you talking about Hiiro, I've still got my other story I'm working on  
  
Hiiro: You're right, now I'm glad you started that story, thanx so much ChibiChaos ^_^  
  
ChibiChaos: That's OK, now down to busness, please don't gross out when you discover who the unknown voice is, I thought it was funny.  
  
Disclaimer: Er………well, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, some really big important companies in Japan do.  
  
Hiiro: How do you know they're in Japan?  
  
ChibiChaos: I don't I'm just guessing.  
  
On With The Story  
  
Unknown Voice: Welcome………welcome to the end………the end, of your journey.  
  
Everyone: O_O???  
  
Usagi: Why do I get the feeling that we're missing something here?  
  
Hiiro: I think we have.  
  
Trista: Have we, met?  
  
Unknown Voice: Hmm, that's for you to decide, for I am………*comes out of the shadows* (drumroll please)  
  
Readers lean forward.  
  
Unknown Voice: *trips over his feet and falls over*  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;  
  
Usagi: This is the guy who has been running around trying to kill us?  
  
Hotaru: I'm disappointed, I was expecting more.  
  
Trowa: ………  
  
Hiiro: He better stay away from MY Usagi.  
  
Usagi: My hero, *smiles*  
  
Hiiro: Hn *faintly blushes*  
  
Unknown Voice: *struggles to regain his composure* Hn, well, as you all know by now, I am………  
  
Trowa: WAIT!!! I just realized that pokemon is on now.  
  
Hotaru: QUICK!!! We must go and watch it.  
  
The two quickly run off to go and watch pokemon.  
  
Unknown Voice: Hey come back, this is a big moment in my career as an EVIL VILLAIN!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone left: O_o???  
  
Usagi: Has he flipped his lid?  
  
Hiiro: I think he did that a looooong time ago.  
  
Unknown Voice: Do you mind? I'm trying to make a big impression here.  
  
Trista: No, we don't mind at all.  
  
Usagi: Besides, I think you've already made a big impression on yourself.  
  
Unknown Voice: -_-  
  
Haruka: Where did Hotaru and that other guy go?  
  
Usagi: To watch pokemon  
  
Haruka: WHAT!? I'M GONNA TEACH THAT GUY NOT TO MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Everyone: ^_^;;;  
  
Haruka: *storms off to find Hotaru and Trowa*  
  
Unknown Voice: *starts crying* It's not *sniff* fair *sob* nobody knows who I am *wail*  
  
Clefairy: *pats Unknown Voice on the back* Cle, clefairy  
  
Unknown Voice: AHHHHH!!! A MONSTER!!!  
  
Wulfei: Baka, it's a clefairy not a monster.  
  
Usagi: Hey look, it's Wulfei, when did he get here?  
  
Trista: I thought he got trapped in the tv.  
  
Wulfei: They let me out for good behavior.  
  
Hiiro: They let you out for………? Never mind  
  
Unknown Voice: Doesn't anyone care about me?  
  
Everyone: Not really  
  
Unknown Voice: But everybody wants to know who I am!!!  
  
Everyone: Fine  
  
Unknown Voice: ^0^  
  
Unknown Voice: Ok, so now I give you the moment you've all been waiting for, my identity, I am……… (drum roll) DARIEN!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O???????  
  
Darien: You know, Dimando and Hiiro's son?  
  
Everyone: O_o EEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: What the hell are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Dimando and I'm certainly not GAY!!!  
  
Usagi: Well, I'm not Dimando, I'm Usagi his girlfriend.  
  
Darien: WHAT!? *checks the script* Oh, um………I think I just made a fool of myself  
  
Haruka: Do you mind hurrying up so we can go?  
  
Trowa and Hotaru had returned with Haruka.  
  
Darien: Wait, can I try again?  
  
Everyone: =( NO!!!  
  
Darien: T_T  
  
Hotaru: *takes out her glaive* If you don't get us out of here now, I'll kill you, *points her glaive at him* I'm missing precious reruns of pokemon here.  
  
Trowa: *takes out his gun* Me too!!!  
  
Darien: Fine, fine, I'll make the next group miserable  
  
Darien leads what remains of the group into a secret tunnel and out of the ride.  
  
Darien: Here it is, you'll find your other friends here too.  
  
Haruka: You mean like Michelle?  
  
Darien: Yeah  
  
Usagi: And Rei and Mamoru?  
  
Darien: Ah, well no, not those two, we couldn't get the robots to let Rei go and we couldn't find Mamoru.  
  
Hiiro: *smirks*  
  
Darien: *looks at Hiiro suspisously* You wouldn't happen to know anything about that though, would you?  
  
Hiiro: Who me? Nah.  
  
Darien: I hope you had a good time on the Bermuda Triangle Ride, so come again, bye bye, have to go terrorize the next group now. *Waves and goes back into the secret tunnel.*  
  
Usagi: Well that was a twist.  
  
Haruka: I'm coming Michelle *runs off to find her beloved*  
  
Trista: Doesn't anyone else care that we've been terrorized by a theme park ride that wasn't even supposed to happen?  
  
Everyone: Not really  
  
Hiiro: So how bout that chocolate bar?  
  
Usagi: YOSH!! *goes off with Hiiro*  
  
Hotaru: Let's go, we have episodes of pokemon to watch  
  
Trowa: Right *leaves with Hotaru*  
  
Wulfei: WAIT UP!!! *runs after them with Clefairy*  
  
Trista: ChibiChaos, you are a sick twisted person, you know that?  
  
ChibiChaos: Course, that's why I wrote this story  
  
Trista: I need a vacation and an ice-cream *leaves to get an ice-cream and find her other missing friends that supposedly "died"*  
  
Inside the ride  
  
Rei: SOME ONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, hope you all enjoyed my story.  
  
Hiiro: I guess that was an ok ending.  
  
ChibiChaos: OK!? THAT WAS A GREAT ENDING!!!  
  
Hiiro: Mmm, noooo, not great, ok  
  
ChibiChaos: T_T You're so mean.  
  
Hiiro: ^_^ YES!!! I finally got the recognition I deserve.  
  
ChibiChaos: WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: No, don't cry ChibiChaos, I'm sorry, I really am, I'll never do that again. I swear.  
  
ChibiChaos: K ^_^  
  
Hiiro: -_- why do I even bother?  
  
ChibiChaos: Ja ne minna-chan, and don't forget to read my other stories, The Great Catastrophe and Elements Light. Love you all and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
